


Teen Wolf AUs: Sterek is Always the Endgame

by GingerSpice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Kinda Crack, M/M, idk - Freeform, shared cab ride, tags will be added as more chapters are completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpice/pseuds/GingerSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-chapter au's which are in the process of being written, based off of this post :http://stolenimpala.tumblr.com/post/96674081641/au-ideas</p><p>Most of them will probably be crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf AUs: Sterek is Always the Endgame

➸ gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU

It’s pouring rain—like shit tons of rain, and Stiles is done. So done. Like, really, really done. He went to New York expecting snow and awful traffic, sure, but still. Rain is worse—it gets straight to the skin and then you get hypothermia and pneumonia and Stiles should really just stop watching all those medical shows because they really fuck with him. 

So yeah, it’s pouring rain and there’s not a freaking cab in sight to take him back to his apartment—oh wait, there’s one coming just now. Stiles sticks his arms up, waving them madly in the air as he tries to get noticed by the one fucking cab he’s seen in the past fifteen minutes.

Apparently the cab sees him, because it’s pulling over and Stiles pumps his fist into the air before yanking open the door and slip-sliding his way onto the seat, absolutely drenched to the bone. “Can you take me to Inwood, 136 Seawood Ave?”

A disgruntled noise—was that a freaking growl because that would be just his luck after the shitty day he’s had—draws Stiles’ attention from where he had been trying his best to huddle closer to the vent in the door, blasting heat towards his shivering limbs. 

Sitting what looks like as far away as he can get from Stiles is what has to be the hottest man in New York—scruff to fucking die for (Stiles can already feel beard burn between his thighs), green-yellow-blue eyes that are topped with judge-y eyebrows-of-doom that seem to enhance the hot-ness which is weird, but hey, Stiles has always been a man of strange tastes.

“I’m already in this cab, why the fuck did you pull over?” Mr. Grumpy-Hot seems to have decided that Stiles is a non-issue, and the man at fault is the taxi driver himself.

“I couldn’t just leave the ‘mite to die in the rain, could I? He looks like a drowned kitten, he does!”

Mr. Grumpy-Hot turns his glare unto Stiles once more, his eyes growing impossibly more judge-y and making Stiles’ pants tighten to just past the point of uncomfortable. Stiles smiled a bit and waggled the fingers of his left hand in Mr. Grumpy-Hot’s general direction.

The man freaking growled again, like, holy shit did he not realize what was happening in Stiles’ pants?

“Fine, just hurry up and get us to where we’re going.”

The taxi driver harrumphed and started the taxi moving again. 

Stiles and Mr. Grumpy-Hot sat in silence for a while, before Stiles’ word vomit eventually took over and he tried to start a conversation.

“Soo…..where are you heading? I live in Inwood myself, but you already know that don’t you. Anyways, I’m a Berkeley grad, moved to the big apple to work. I’m from Cali originally, my dad’s the sheriff of a town called Beacon Hills, which you probably haven’t heard of because it’s kinda small but a lot of shit went down there a couple years ago so you might know it. My name is Stiles, by the way.”

He pauses here, looking over at Mr. Grumpy-Hot with an expectant look on his face. Mr. Grumpy-Hot seemed to be deliberating with himself for a moment before he finally gave in to Stiles’ expectant expression.

“I’m heading to Inwood, too. I’m Derek.”

Stiles waited for more information to come forth, but when it seemed that Derek’s word count was not going to increase even a smidge, he mentally shrugged and grinned.

“So, apparently the hot and silent type really does it for me,” Stiles begins as the cab driver pulls over in front of his apartment, which surely means that Derek must be the new resident on the floor below him, “Want to check out my apartment?”

Stiles stifles a laugh as Derek shoves two twenties towards the driver’s waiting hands and growls out a “Yes.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few hours pass in a blur of sex and laughter, and Stiles couldn’t be happier. Who wouldn’t be, when an unexpected shared cab ride lands the most perfect human straight into their lap?


End file.
